


When stars align

by alicerosehicks25



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicerosehicks25/pseuds/alicerosehicks25
Summary: When a Herondale falls in love, it is never simple. Alice Herondale found that out the hard way. Upon return to London, she must deal with heartbreak, demons, siblings and secrets.My first fanfic for last hours. I love the characters and thought I’d write down stuff that’s been in my brain for months. I include my own characters as well as the book’s characters.Have a read and let me know what you think.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, James Herondale & Lucie Herondale, Matthew Fairchild & James Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – none of these characters are mine, apart from Alice and Luca. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare, the Queen. 

Have a read and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1- home 

Cordelia walked down the corridor of the institute, her pale blue dress swaying around her as her heels tapped the worn floor. She was making her way to the training room, as she neared she saw the door was open, and she could see a shadow moving around the room, every now and then making an appearance in the open doorway. Cordelia walked up to the doorway and rested her head on the doorframe. In the room was a figure she did not recognise, it was a female figure one of a young woman, her thick black hair had been tied into bulging braids, strands of silver ran through the braids, the woman wore a charcoal and white pinstriped corset, and thick leather trousers, training gear. She wielded a large seraph blade, which shone in the darkness of the room. Cordelia noticed that every step this young woman took was calculated, precise but elegant, she danced around the room just like her shadow. The figure turned around and froze at the sight of Cordelia, the bright blue eyes piercing through Cordelia, and Cordelia noticed that the rims of the young woman’s eyes were silver just like the streaks in her hair. The figure dropped the blade, and raked a hand across her head. 

“Why are you staring at me like that” the woman asked, as she picked the blade up again and slotted into a leather sheath at the base of her back. 

“I…uh…I..uh” Cordelia stuttered, surprised at the abruptness of the woman’s tone. 

“I’m only teasing you, I know who you are, you’re Cordelia Cairstairs, my sister never stops wittering about you in her letters” the woman said, a beaming smile had now taken over her face, lighting up her blue eyes and letting the silver sparkle and creating dimples in her pale face. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare, you were just so captivating when you trained, you’re not Lucie’s sister are you?” Cordelia asked with glee.

“Yes, of course, sorry I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Alice Herondale, Lucie and James’ sister.” Alice said as she walked straight passed Cordelia and started marching down the corridor and towards the drawing room. 

Cordelia hurried to catch Alice up, she walked just like James in large strides, quite unlike Tessa and Lucie, who took polite steps. Ladylike steps as her mother liked to remind Cordelia whenever they were out. 

“I didn’t know you were back from Rome, nobody told me” Cordelia practically shouted as she still hurried to keep up with Alice. 

Alice stopped and turned around, “I didn’t tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise, I’d appreciate it if you kept this little meeting to yourself” Alice replied, her tone serious and the smile gone from her face. 

Cordelia simply nodded and watched out of breath as Alice turned left and went up the stairs, probably to her room. Cordelia got the sense that she wasn’t liked by Alice, or that she simply didn’t have the time for her. Huffing and smoothing down her now crumpled skirt, Cordelia turned on her heels and made for the door. Just as she was leaving she heard a carriage roll into the driveway, she watched as Will Herondale stepped out of the carriage and the offered his hand to Tessa, his eyes shinning with love for his wife. Cordelia’s heart ached, if only she and James had that sort of love for each other, if only their marriage was for real and not all a lie. They hadn’t seemed to notice her as she walked down the side of the building at out of the gate that lead straight to the street. Cordelia decided she’d walk home rather than wait for a carriage to come and pick her up. As she made her way home, she couldn’t help but think about Alice, the way she’d smiled at Cordelia, and then seconds later dismiss her without a word. It made her quite angry but more importantly it made her wonder why Alice was like that, whether she was like that with everyone, or just that Cordelia caught her at a bad time. Whether or not she had, Alice had consumed Cordelia’s thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice chucked her blade and knife on the floor as she walked into her room. It hadn’t changed since she’d left, her brass bed still had fresh sheets on it, her chaise clean and not consumed with dust like she’d thought it would be. Her wardrobe had all her old dresses and gear neatly hung and placed. Her weapons were still hung on the wall or in the cabinet at the end of her bed. All her books were still exactly where they had been on the shelves. Sighing Alice ripped her weapons belt off, kicked off her hard black boots, and lay on her chaise. 

Years ago she’d seen this chaise in an old shop whilst out walking with Matthew and Thomas, she’d fallen in love with the midnight blue velvet colour with it’s silver buttons and embroidery. She’d payed the shopkeeper with a brooch she’d been given as a gift and had then forced Matthew and Thomas to carry it home for her, even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, it was seen as unladylike for her to do it, when they didn’t have stele for glamour runes. When they had hauled it up the stairs and then left her alone to go and get a drink for their hard work, as Matthew had dramatically announced, Alice had spent the best part of the afternoon arranging it, she eventually settled for it to be placed underneath her small circular window. As her room was in the roof, she loved the view from her window as it looked out over the whole skyline of London. 

As she opened the window and pushed it out so she could get the full view of the city she had so missed, she couldn’t help but realise how much the city had changed, for one the smog had increased and the factories were churning out thick black smoke, the smell had increased and the amount of sewage in the streets hadn’t changed. But it was still home and despite all the smells and smog, there was something charming and comforting about this strange city. It was a mixing pot for all cultures, religions and people, and you never knew who’d you encounter when out for a stroll. Alice let herself listen to the shouts of people, the beeping of horns, the clatters of horses and carriages, and closed her eyes breathing in the dusty air. 

The noise of a carriage pulling up made her open her eyes, peering through the open window, Alice saw her father step out the carriage and offer her mother his hand: Alice smiled, whilst she’d been at the Rome institute she’d missed her parents dearly, she missed their love, her father’s hugs, her mother’s smile, she’d missed James quiet presence and even Lucie’s excited chatter. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d been twirling the gold ring with the green emerald round her fingers where it hung on a thick silver chain…..

“What is this?” Alice asked to the young man who was holding a small black velvet box. 

“Open it and you shall find out my love” the young man whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her pale skin.

Alice took the box and slowly opened the lid, inside resting on a silver cushion was a thick circular band of twisted gold, that looked the branches of an ancient tree, the bands of gold twisted at the centre round a huge perfectly cut green emerald, that shone in the silver moonlight. 

Alice gasped “Luca, I..”

“My love, will you marry me?” Luca asked and as Alice turned around, he was on his knee, his green eyes shining in the moonlight just like the emerald in the ring, the runes on his hands formed dark shapes in the light, he looked so handsome.

Alice gazed around, taking in the colosseum, the stars in the pitch black sky, the full moon hidden behind some thing white clouds, sparkling onto the river behind them. 

“Yes” she said, a huge smile on her face, and she threw herself into his arms, his strong muscles holding her tight.

“I love you” she whispered as small tears rolled down her face. 

“I love you too” he said as he buried his tanned face into her thick hair. 

Alice didn’t even notice the tears rolling down her face until one dropped onto the wooden windowsill in front of her. She dropped the ring immediately, letting it fall back into the gap between her breasts, right over her heart. Swiping the tears away from her face she got up and walked over to the wardrobe, deciding what to wear to surprise her family. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was sitting in the library, his gangly legs hanging over the arms of the chair, the golden flames of the fire roaring behind him created an angelic halo around his head. Matthew thought he looked like some God come down from the sky.

“What are you laughing at Math” James said as he dropped the book he was reading and looked up into Matthew’s eyes.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how you looked like a god, even with your demon blood” Matthew replied. 

“You know if anyone else said that to my son, I would kindly escort them out the building, Young Fairchild” said a deep voice, with a slightly welsh twang. 

“Papa, do stop being so dramatic” James sighed as he picked up his book and began to read it again. 

“You know he will never stop being dramatic Jamie” said Tessa Herondale as she sauntered in, her long brown hair swirling around her, her grey eyes shining with love. She came to a stop beside her husband and linked her hand in his, he gave it a loving squeeze. 

“What’s this about being dramatic” said a cheerful voice, that could only ever be Lucie’s as she too walked in and chucked herself into the nearest chair. 

“Nothing Luce, just Math and papa being silly” James said as he once again put his book down. 

By this time Will and Tessa had taken a seat in the couch by the fire, Lucie in the chair next to James and Matthew was sat by himself on the chair by the desk. 

They were a lovely family, Matthew thought, and had everything he had ever dreamed of when he was growing up. Not that he didn’t love his own family but they were different and him and Charles had never got on like James and Lucie had, he always felt left out, that’s probably why he got on so well with Alice. Although she was a year older than him, he got on so well with her. He missed her when she went to Rome, she’d been gone almost 7 months now, she didn’t write much probably because it was so far away. 

All of a sudden Matthew was pulled out of his thoughts by the library door opening, it was such a quiet creak of the door that only he heard it, he turned his head and he almost dropped his drink at who he saw.

There standing in the doorway, was Alice Herondale. Her thick black hair had been tied up into a sort of bun, carefully placed in her hair were small silver pearls. She had a thick silver chain round her neck that matched the silver streaks of her hair. She had the most beautiful dress on, deep midnight blue, that matched her eyes, with chiffon wrapped elegantly around her pale collar bones, the corset embodied with silver stitching elevated her waist and bust, and billowing out in elegant swirls was the skirt, satin and chiffon elegantly placed to create a swirly effect, if that is what you called it. She had the family ring on her right pinky finger and as she stood there gazing at her family with only love in her eyes, Matthew thought she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. 

She turned her head to look at him, and gave him a small smile, placing her finger in-front of her Scarlett lips signalling him to be quiet. He nodded and went back to gazing at his whisky.

“I never thought I’d see my whole family in the same room, and not arguing in a million years” she said, her previously soft voice cutting through the air and into the ears of all those present. 

Will turned his head, and almost fell off the couch when he saw his daughter. He laughed and ran over to Alice picking her up and spinning her around, a small laugh came out of her mouth and a single pearl fell from her hair, hitting the ground and rolling until it stopped underneath the side table. Tessa came next taking her two hands and placing them on her daughter cheeks, staring at her to check she was actually here in the room, she then placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and wiped tears from her eyes. Lucie then barrelled into her older sister, wrapping her arms around her frame and clinging tight, James followed his younger sister and smiled lovingly at Alice. His eyes gleaming. 

“I cannot believe you’re home and you didn’t tell me bach” will said as he guided his daughter to a chair and got her a drink.

“I wanted it to be a surprise papa, and besides I left in a hurry I didn’t have time to send a fire message” Alice said, taking the drink and downing it in one. If anyone noticed they didn’t say anything, too happy that she was home to bother her with stuff like that. 

“How was Rome, was it as romantic as they say” Lucie practically shouted, so eager to know everything, she still had that childlike innocence that everyone adored. 

“Whatever you think it’s like, double it and then double it again, that’s how romantic it is” Alice replied a smile on her face, to a normal person it would seem like a happy smile, but to Matthew who knew the art of hiding ones true feelings so well, he knew it was a sad one, designed to fool the recipient but not the giver. 

Lucie doubled over gasping, a hand on her heart, feigning pure romance, James and Will laughed and Tessa just shook her head in exasperation. 

They all sat there, Matthew too, talking and exchanging stories for hours, until the clock chimed twelve times to signify it was midnight, at that Tessa slapped her knees and got up from her seat, telling Lucie and James to go to bed and suggesting that Alice do the same. All three children loudly complained that they were old enough to decide when to go to bed, but after a small glance each from Will they all did as they were told and went their separate ways. Matthew followed after James and left the Herondales alone in the library to tidy up. All the way to his room which he shared with James, he couldn’t help but think about the sad smile Alice had on her face and the way she fiddled with the chain she wore, and downed that glass of whisky in one. There was something that brought her here, and it wasn’t anything to do with missing her family, like she claimed. It bothered him deeply, but for know he would put it out of his mind, not for his sake but for Alice’s. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia lay in her bed, her red hair splayed on the white pillow beneath her, she was staring at the ceiling, she couldn’t sleep, for many reasons, her impending fake marriage, her father coming home, but more pressingly Alice, she was hiding something, and she wanted to know, but she knew if she pressed she would do more harm than good. Besides she didn’t really know her that well, perhaps it was the way she was with everyone and Cordelia was being stupid. Huffing, Cordelia blew out the candle beside her and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes determined to sleep. For now she would sleep, waiting for tomorrow.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

Alice stood in front of the colosseum, a golden shawl wrapped around her pale shoulders. The full moon, illuminated the cobbled street before her. The cypress trees rustled in the warm summer wind, and she turned her head, to see Luca waltzing down the steep road towards her, a beaming smile on his face, his golden hair shining in the moonlight, a small strand flopping in his face, his green eyes shinning with love. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder, and the sleeves of his white shirt, rolled up to his elbows, showing the elegant runes that painted his tanned arms. The signet ring she’d bought him from a shop in Rome shone on his slender fingers.

Alice tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and smiled at Luca as he walked over to her. They embraced, Alice inhaling the deep musk of Luca’s cologne. 

“Are you ready, my love” Luca asked, as he offered her his arm. 

“Of course” she replied

They walked through three cobbled streets until they reached a bridge which if you stood in the middle you could see the whole of Rome. They walked across the bridge and then took a left at the end, there they went down some rocky steps until they reached a small stone platform that rested on the gleaming water of the river. 

There stood Magnus bane, his golden eyes gleaming under the moonlight, they reminded her so much of James’ eyes. He held a small piece of paper, in his hands, and he smiled when he saw them both. Luca held out his hand and helped Alice get onto the platform. The tail of her golden dress caught the thorns from the roses as she walked down the steps. 

Tonight was the night she and Luca were getting married, in secret, just the two of them. Of course she would have to tell her mam and papa one day, but all she wanted was to show her love for Luca with nobody gossiping behind her back, she just wanted him, forever.

Magnus began the ceremony, asking them to say their vowels, and then he turned to her and asked,

“Alice will you please draw the marriage rune on Luca” 

Alice smiled, took out her silver stele from a small leather sheath on the small of her back, a present from her father to keep her knives. She took Luca’s hand in hers stroking his fingers as she drew the marriage rune on the top of his hand. He winced at the burning, but his face was full of love and adoration for her, sometimes she felt she didn’t deserve his love.

“Luca will you now do the same to Alice” Magnus said, tears in his eyes.

Luca took Alice’s hand, and just as he was about to draw the rune on her hand, Alice gasped. Right behind him was a shax demon, its claws just about to dig into Luca.

She screamed “LUCA” and pushed him aside, he landed hard on the cobbled pavement beside them. Alice them grabbed the pin from her hair, it was a gift from Christopher and Henry, designed to look like a hair pin, but in actual fact it was a small seraph blade. She threw it at the demon and it landed right in the centre of its forehead, it screeched and fell aside. Magnus then turned and banished it back to the godforsaken realm it came from.

That was when Alice realised Luca was nowhere to be seen. She whirled around to where she’d pushed him. He was lying on the ground, unmoving, a small pool of blood surrounded his head. 

“Luca!” She cried

She fell to her knees beside him, rolling him into her lap, his blond hair was saturated with blood and burgundy clots, rolling down his pale face, pooling in the crevices of his clavicle and down onto Alice’s golden dress. 

“Luca, open your eyes, please” she sobbed

His eyes fluttered, and looked into her eyes, his hand with a half drawn marriage rune on it, locked into her blood covered hand. She squeezed it tight, and clung onto his body. She reached for her stele and frantically drew iratzes on any limb that would take one. Tears were rolling down her face as she hiccuped between painful sobs. 

“St..sto..stop” came Luca’s weak voice, his eyes conveyed a message that broke her heart. They both knew that he was dying, but Alice refused to accept it. 

“No, I won’t stop, I’ll never stop” she cried as she held his dying body closer to her chest, her heart. 

She didn’t know how long they sat there, by the river, Alice holding Luca as he died slowly and painfully, listening to the water rustle in the light wind, birds chirping, the occasional cheer or laugh from the passer by. He died sometime around dawn, the orange glow of the upcoming sun casting a soft glow over Luca’s body and her slumped figure. The tears stopped around the time the sun rose and life started trickling into the city, markets setting up for the day, early risers going for walks. 

Alice wiped the blood from her hands on her dress, took her stele, and drew a portal rune, a portal appeared before her, she picked up Luca’s body and staggered adjusting her weight and drawing a strength rune on her forearm. She then stepped forward into the portal, taking her back to real life. 

Alice shot up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face, she coughed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet touching the creaky floorboards. She placed her head in her hands and sighed, whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was Luca’s crumpled form, and the thud of him hitting the floor. Sighing she stood up, her white gown flowing around her. Grabbing her satin kimono off the chaise she tied it around her waist, and made her way along the corridor, down the stairs and onto the second floor. This was where her parents and her siblings slept, there was a private dining room and drawing room. Trying her best to avoid the creaky floorboards she walked through the landing and down the stairs, through the institute and into the ballroom and onto the balcony. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was never a deep sleeper, so as he lay there in his bed, staring at the ceiling, he was surprised to hear movement. Checking to make sure Tessa was still asleep, he quietly made his way out onto the landing. Taking a small knife with him, just in case.

He followed the noise of the footsteps until it lead him to the ballroom, he stopped when they entered the balcony. He realised then that it was Alice, he would recognise his daughter anywhere. 

Stepping quietly onto the balcony, he closed the door behind him and was met with a tears eyed daughter, Alice’s eyes boring into his seeking love and warmth. 

“Cariad what’s wrong” he cooed, walking towards her.

She sniffled, and wiped her eyes, “there’s nothing you can do, to help me, unless you can mend a broken heart”. She said

“I’m afraid I can’t, sweetheart” will replied.

“Then can I have a hug please” Alice asked, her eyes wide.

Will’s heart softened and he stepped forward and pulled his daughter in tight. Resting his chin on her head. 

“ he died, papa, in my arms, and it was my fault, all my fault” she sobbed.

Will didn’t know what to say, he just held her tighter.

They stood there for a while until Alice started to shiver, Will then guided her inside and lay her down on the couch by the fire in the drawing room, placed a blanket over her small frame and sat down in a chair, dozing until the day started.


End file.
